Question: Khan.scratchpad.disable(); Omar sells magazine subscriptions and earns $$4$ for every new subscriber he signs up. Omar also earns a $$24$ weekly bonus regardless of how many magazine subscriptions he sells. If Omar wants to earn at least $$89$ this week, what is the minimum number of subscriptions he needs to sell?
Solution: To solve this, let's set up an expression to show how much money Omar will make. Amount earned this week $=$ $ $ Subscriptions sold $\times$ Price per subscription $+$ Weekly bonus Since Omar wants to make at least $$89$ this week, we can turn this into an inequality. Amount earned this week $\geq $89$ Subscriptions sold $\times$ Price per subscription $+$ Weekly bonus $\geq $89$ We are solving for the number of subscriptions sold, so let subscriptions sold be represented by the variable $x$ We can now plug in: $x \cdot $4 + $24 \geq $89$ $ x \cdot $4 \geq $89 - $24 $ $ x \cdot $4 \geq $65 $ $x \geq \dfrac{65}{4} \approx 16.25$ Since Omar cannot sell parts of subscriptions, we round $16.25$ up to $17$ Omar must sell at least 17 subscriptions this week.